TL;DR
TL;DR is a teal colored talking deer that devoted his life to completely destroying the moronic arguments of Social Justice Warriors, Feminists and retards. He's doing fairly well for such a young channel and for having internet that is made from twigs and leaves (there is no electricity in the forest of knowledge). As a deer, he is above persecution and cannot be held accountable for your feelings being hurt. Appearance Teal Deer is a majestic ten point buck. He appears very similar to other deer, save for one tiny detail, (It's not even worth talking about really, you don't really notice it, seriously, it's barely noticeable) his fur (and probably his skin as well) are a vibrant shade of teal. He claims that he turned that color after holding his breath waiting for a feminist to do something that didn't exclusively benefit women (Because, y'know why benefit men and women when you're all about equality?). He has a very unamused look plastered on his face most of the time, though he does take joy in laughing at feminists. Personality Teal Dear comes off as being rather jaded with humans having to correct them all the time. He finds stupidity and cowardice hilarious, and frequently laughs at people who make retarded arguments. He also laughed at a moron who blocked him, simply because he had a better argument. He seems overly horny on a constant basis- ready to masturbate at the drop of a hat (We're still not sure how a deer masturbates but we're not sure if we want to know either). Strangely enough, most of his turn ons are human, indicating he may be into cross species relations, but look at that face. Wouldn't you? Whereabouts He is known to live somewhere in England, in a place called'' The Forest of Logic''. He is capable of international travel evidenced by camera footage of him smashing through the windshield of a bus somewhere in the United States to personally call bullshit on the arguments of a SJW bus driver. We don't know what that bus driver said, but it must have been retarded enough for him to address it in person. He was later doxxed again, while en route to correct another moron, after taking a short cut through a bar, and trashing the place due to it being in his way. Several months later, he charged through a Taco Mac. Finding the person who posted, he chased after the fleeing coward. He's currently wanted by the FBI for these actions and under charges of assault, vandalism, and willingly offending someone. People he's made videos about * Tits McGee * Mangina King * A fat disgusting lump who thinks openly drinking on his videos makes him smart. He is obviously infinitely smarter than TL;DR (And I'm TOTALLY not being sarcastic). * MGTOW who claims to be "Sexy", but why would a man going their own way care about being sexy? * A retard who thinks that you can be a feminist and an anarchist, despite the fact feminism uses the state to achieve their goals. (retard) * A pathetic excuse for a MGTOW who thinks he's special and influential, yet has less than a thousand subscribers. (He actually had to beg Teal Deer to watch his video) * The Biggest Liar on the Internet * MTV, which is the biggest sellout on the planet that hasn't been relevant since Beavis and ButtHead got cancelled. (Seriously, They're name is 'MUSIC TV '''and yet their most prominent programming is a pack of worthless cunts. (Kardashians) * A whole host of other retards, liars and morons. Trivia * His name is is taken from the abbreviation for ''Too Long; Didn't Read, which is often what the people who he rebuts do, so ironically, his name is a misnomer. * Rumor has it he once invited Thunderf00t to come and live in the forest of knowledge, however he retracted the offer after finding out that Thunderf00t wasn't a rabbit like his avatar suggested. ** Apparently, it's not personal, but he cannot allow one human in, otherwise he'll have to let more in, and he just can't be bothered with it. * He is the first deer to be funded on Patreon, ** Donations consist entirely of berries. * He has yet to appear on Drunken Peasants, though TJ did refer to him in a video acknowledging him as someone who people go to for decent content. Shoe0nHead is also a fan, though maybe she just wants to pet him, she does seem to like animals. Hopefully it's consensual. Category:Antifeminists Category:Males Category:Furries Category:Neutral Category:Stubs Category:YouTubers Category:English Category:British Category:Rapists Category:Unseen Category:Atheists Category:Egalitarians